Angst of Pain and Love
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Jake, Norm and Neytiri mourn Grace's death and after Jake is forced to make a choice on what is to happen next. What move will he make?


**A/N: **_I've had my mind set on this one-shot for a while and I finally decided to write it. It introduces Rebecca "Bec" Sully, Jake's late brother's widow. To read more about her read my story Avatar: Entering a New Life to find out more about her. My story Old Times has been taken down and scrapped because it was getting too complicated. Anyway, enjoy._

**Angst of Pain and Love**

Losing a family member was hard enough but losing a friend who acted more like a parent to you was even worse. Grace Augustine had been a legend amongst the Omaticaya and the Avatar science team alike. She had acted as a mother figure to the younger more unexperienced members of her team. She had acted as a second mother to Avatar replacement Jake Sully who had been given the spot of his late twin brother Tom after he was murdered back on Earth.

Grace's death devastated not only Jake but his mate, the princess Neytiri of the Omaticaya clan and the daughter of the Tsahik, Mo'at and the Olo'eyctan Eytuken. Grace had taught both her and her older sister Sylwanin when she had run a school to teach the Na'vi children English and Earth's culture. Norm Spellman and the other members of the Avatar Team that Grace had run with an iron fist were just as upset with Grace's death as Jake and Neytiri were.

Norm, Jake and Neytiri sat in a grass clearing silently mourning their dear friend. It was after Grace's burial of both her human and Avatar bodies and the friends couldn't help but feel that they had had rotten luck thrust upon them from Eywa herself. Neytiri sat silently in Jake's lap while Norm looked dazedly at the grass playing with several pieces he had randomly picked. Jake had his arms around Neytiri to comfort her and had his chin on her shoulder.

"What's the plan, Jake?" Norm asked breaking the silence. Jake and Neytiri both looked up at their friend.

"What?" Jake asked.

"What's your plan?" Norm repeated.

Jake looked down at Neytiri who was looking at him longingly.

"I don't actually have one," he said tensely.

"We will come up with one," Neytiri said quietly.

Jake frowned before looking back at Norm.

"I'd better get going. It's getting late." Norm said getting to his feet.

Jake didn't budge from his place on the ground.

"You coming?" Norm asked.

"I'll be back later. I think I'm going to stay a while." Jake said.

Norm nodded. "Oh right. Don't be too long otherwise Bec and Max will go off their heads." Norm said smirking.

Jake chuckled softly. "Will do. See you up there." He and Neytiri watched Norm walk away before they flopped back on the grass. Neytiri laid beside him with her head on his chest.

Jake lay there; not knowing what was going happen next. He had to decide whether to sit back and do nothing or do the logical thing and take a stand against the RDA scum.

"I'd better get back. Bec and Max will throw a fit if I'm not back there soon." Jake said sitting up. Neytiri wanted him to stay but she knew that he was right.

"Can't you stay?" She asked.

"Wish I could. But you heard Norm. My sister and Max will go off their heads if the Avatar isn't safe." He said trying to have her assuring smiling.

She looked down a little disappointed.

"Hey," Jake lifted her chin to make her look at him. "I'll be back in the morning to tell you the plan. If I have one that is."

Neytiri hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow." Jake said pouting.

Neytiri chuckled before leaning into kiss him. It had been the first she had kissed him since they had mated.

She broke the kiss before placing her hands on his face. "I am sorry I did not believe you that the Sky People were using you." She apologised. "You lied to me. I was just-" She was cut off by Jake who placed a finger to her lips.

"It was my fault. I should of told you sooner." He leaned in to quickly kiss her before getting to his feet to head back to the Shack.

He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Neytiri watching him. She gave him a small smile and he returned it before turning back to continue up the path.

Neytiri watched until Jake was out of sight before flopping back onto the soft grass. Her sigh was cross between two things: her love for Jake and the fact that they may have to go to war to protect their forest home from the threat of the RDA.

Jake lay down on the only vacant bed in the Avatar Safe House before closing his eyes to return to his useless human body. He lay there for a second before Trudy lifted the lid.

"You alright, Jake?" she asked sitting on the edge of the link bed. He looked at her before nodding. "Did you gain Neytiri's trust back then?"

Jake smirked. "Yep. All the love is back."

Someone snorted from the doorway. It was Jake's sister/sister-in-law Bec.

"You heard that huh?" He said looking over at Bec who was now sitting on the edge of the table.

"You bet I did. I know how much you loved Grace." Bec said putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We all did." Norm as he sat on the edge of the table with Bec.

"So what's the plan, Jake?" Trudy asked.

"We go to war. It's the only logical explanation that I can come up with." Jake said at his two friends and his sister.

The next morning, Norm and Jake linked to their Avatars and ventured back to the Village to tell Neytiri their plan. As the princess listened she agreed that the RDA had to be punished for their cruelty. Her love for Jake submerged as he finished explaining the plan in full. He knew he had won her trust back.

Good? Bad? Please review and tell me!


End file.
